


(Un)Lucky in Love (the gym edition) (Day 12)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Injured at the gym, M/M, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020, meet cute/ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: The first aid office at the gym is not your typical place for a pick-up. Bucky and Peter make it work for them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Kudos: 62
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	(Un)Lucky in Love (the gym edition) (Day 12)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 12 Prompt: ~~Watching other sleep~~ | ~~Panty Kink~~ | **We both got injured at the gym and ended up at the first aid office at the same time** | ~~Every fire I felt burn me gave me something more than scars~~

“So. What are you in for?” Long-haired hottie asked.

“Came off the pommel horse at the wrong angle and broke my wrist. Well, I think it’s broken. It might just be a tear. Or a sprain. Won’t know till they x-ray it.” Twinky-kid grimaced, then shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ gesture, letting out a yelp as it jostled his wrist.

A few minutes later he said, panting but straining for some semblance that everything was ok, “I’m gonna guess yours has something to do with basketball because I’ve seen you go to the indoor courts. Am I right?”

Long-haired hottie laughed gingerly. “You been checking me out, kid?”

The boy looked like he was about to cry.

“Hey, hey, no, it’s fine. I was just teasing. And you were right. Well, you were kinda right. It did happen when I went to the courts. But I wasn’t playing basketball when it happened. Some moron left their shoes out, instead of tucking them under the bench. I had my arms full of stuff and didn’t see them and splat. I’ve done something to my shoulder.”

The boy nodded sympathetically. “I’m Peter, by the way. I’d shake your hand but…”

“I’m Bucky. I’d say the same but…”

Several minutes later, after the on-site first aid officer had assessed them both and put a sling on each of them before calling an ambulance, Bucky said, “I knew you were a gymnast. I’ve watched you practice while I waited on my friend Sam to finish in the change room.”

“Is this your way of saying you’ve been checking me out too?”

Bucky let his eyes wander everywhere but Peter’s face before he said, “Maybe.”

Peter grinned through his pain. “You know, since we’re both probably going to be banned from this place for at least a month each, why don’t we agree to meet up somewhere else instead? We can tell each other gory training stories and brag about our skills and generally help each other be less miserable. Whad’ya say?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
